


3 - Somnophilia

by Bittodeath



Series: SubObi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sith Artifacts (Star Wars), SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for SubObi Week: 3 - Somnophilia.Anakin picked up a Sith Artefact and told no one. He hasn't realized yet how much this artefact is manipulating him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: SubObi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075316
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	3 - Somnophilia

Anakin couldn’t sleep. He could have argued that it was the humid warmth, but he had lived on Tatooine and learnt to sleep through anything during the years of the war. No, he wouldn’t lie to himself this time. He turned slowly in the dark of the tent, and looked at Obi-Wan. He’d have liked to say this started when he picked that Sith artefact up and told absolutely no one, but… he had been attracted to his Master ever since puberty hit him.

Sometimes, he couldn’t help but think that Obi-Wan was attracted in return. He would say nothing, of course. Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi. But seeing him right now… Well, it was easy to forget Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master and not the lustful creature that inhabited Anakin’s dreams. He was stretched out on his back, naked to the waist and glistening with sweat. One of his arms was thrown out over his head, the other was resting on his stomach, just above the waistband of his pants.

It was easy to imagine that strong, yet soft body pliant under him, that plush mouth panting his name against his lips, those thighs wrapped around his waist and the searing hot give of his body around his cock. Obi-Wan moved in his sleep, hips shifting, fingers twitching, and Anakin watched in fascination as his cock visibly hardened through his sleep pants and his mouth fell open on soft, soundless moans. Someone was having a _very_ nice dream.

He licked his lips, and brushed against Obi-Wan’s mind – still fast asleep. Slowly, he reached out and ran his flesh fingers against the hard planes of his stomach. Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, hips twitching slightly. Anakin bit his lower lip, and carefully reached into Obi-Wan’s sleep pants, dragging his fingers down his hard cock until he could free it from the confines of the clothes, fisting it slowly and watching as Obi-Wan arched and moaned, his cock twitching and leaking in Anakin’s hand.

Asserting that Obi-Wan wasn’t waking anytime soon, he rolled out of his mat and onto Obi-Wan’s, scooting closer and pressing his own aching cock against his hip, while he kept on stroking him. Anakin pressed a kiss to an exposed collarbone and then slowly pushed Obi-Wan’s pants down, dragging his fingers from his cock to rub his taint. He looked up at his face as his fingers, wet from Obi-Wan’s precum, rubbed tight little circles over Obi-Wan’s entrance.

Obi-Wan was completely relaxed in his sleep and Anakin’s fingers slid in easily, making him take in a sharp breath and bite of a moan when Obi-Wan arched into his touch, clearly appreciating it. His body gave so easily under his ministrations, Anakin saw it as an invitation. Obi-Wan, right now, wanted him – wanted this, when he was all instincts and there was no Code to tear them apart and hold Obi-Wan aloof.

With less care and more urgency, Anakin leant over him, settling himself between his parted legs, and slowly thrust into him. For a second, he thought Obi-Wan would wake up with the way he tensed and gasped, but then he settled back down, letting out a soft noise as his cock leaked yet more precum.

Anakin thrusted once, and watched, entranced, as Obi-Wan squirmed and scrambled and moaned, fucking back onto him, flushed red from the heat and exertion, light as it was. His hair was in disarray and Anakin slowly gripped his cock so it would thrust into his fist with each of his moves. He wouldn’t last long, not with the soft, wet, welcoming heat of Obi-Wan body and the soft mewling sounds falling from his mouth. The snaps of his hips turned harsher, more demanding, and Obi-Wan gave and gave and gave like he always did, spilling all of a sudden all over his stomach and Anakin’s fist.

Anakin drew his hand away and licked it off his fingers, still pumping into him, and he let go with a loud gasp, stilling deep inside the Jedi Master. Something dark and primitive inside of him felt satisfied, and he sent satisfaction down the tendrils of a Force-bond between him and the artefact under his pillow. He pulled out and watched, fascinated, his own release trickle out, staining Obi-Wan’s thighs and sleeping mat, before he dragged his pants back up, leaving the mess on his stomach and between his legs. He brushed his fingers to Obi-Wan’s lips and felt him fall into a deeper sleep, now that his need had been satisfied.

He considered settling down here, next to him, for the rest of the night, but the humid heat was just too much and he scooted back to his place, settling back down. Finally ready to sleep, now that he’d claimed his partner.

In his hand, the artefact hummed softly, and he let the sound comfort him as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
